1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective guard that can affix, via suction cups, to any smooth surface, such as around the edge of a sink, a corner, or any edge of a table top or the like, in order to protect against bodily injuries in the event of harmful contact with the hard edge or surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bathing a squirming, slippery baby can be a difficult task, especially if you are bending over a bathtub or trying to use a portable bathtub resting on the floor or even a counter top. Portable bathtubs are generally cumbersome to store and can really only be used for a short time period of a baby's infancy. Once the baby grows to a certain size and becomes more active, portable tubs, and infant size bathers are no longer useful, as the baby can squirm right out of them. Portable tubs, often placed on counter tops, can also slip off the surface, or tip over. However, the kitchen sink is generally an easy to reach bathing area and no additional storage space is needed to store a tub once the bath has concluded. One of the main risks associated with bathing a baby in the sink is the edge of the sink or counter, especially if the baby slips or flings himself backwards, thereby hitting his head or body against a hard corner or surface of the sink or surrounding counter top.
Currently some people use layers of towels or foam padding on the edges of a kitchen sink during bath time. However, the towels are not secured to the edge and can easily be pulled into the sink, thus creating a wet mess and removing the protective guard. Another option often used is a foam guard. Unfortunately though, the foam can be ripped apart or chewed on by a baby or child, thus creating a choking hazard and again, removing the protective guard. Many edge guards use double sided adhesive tape, which does not offer a very strong bond, especially when wet. Children can pull the guard from the edge with very little strength. Over time, after many removals from the child, the adhesive tape loses the ability to adhere to any surface, leaving the edge or corner exposed. Other options used to protect an infant include inflatable devices, which can be collapsible and deflated by a puncture or tear, rendering the device useless.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,652 entitled Infant Bathing Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,901 entitled Table Edge Bumper Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,737 B2 entitled Protective Edge Guard; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0041244 A1 entitled Child Bathing Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,000 entitled Infant Bathing Apparatus with Faucet Guard; U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,129 entitled Portable Bath Tub Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,684 entitled Baby Bath Insert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,394 entitled Baby Bather; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,588 entitled Collapsible Baby Tub; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,552 entitled Sink Mounted Infant Bathing Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,967 entitled Baby's Bath; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,622 entitled Method of Fabricating Inflatable Bathing Tub and Associated Support Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,959 entitled Bath Station; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,430 entitled Baby Bath Tub; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,106 entitled Safety Bumper for Furniture.
Therefore, a need exists for a protective edge guard that is not easily removed from a surface, and cannot be easily chewed, ripped, or deflated. Additionally, the guard needs to be easy to use, easy to store, easily portable, and easily cleaned. Ideally, the guard could also be affixed to the corners of walls, edges of counters, edges of table tops, and other like, smooth surfaces.